Wandering
by GeeImKate
Summary: Renesmee was trapped in the past. Feeling helpless, she seeks out her family for help in the busy streets of 1920's.
**Author's Note** : I honestly do not know where this came from, but it has been on my mind for weeks now. I've been writing it for a while and so i decided to share it. The possibility of adding more chapters is slim, but i might change my mind.

 **Summary:** Renesmee, out of nowhere, suddenly catches herself trapped in the past.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. Just a fan who couldn't deal with the fact that the book and the movies were over so i had to go and read Fanfics to satisfy my growing love for the characters.

* * *

I opened my eyes. An unfamiliar sight before me.

The sun was still there, shining brightly above the trees, telling me with its position that it is already noon. The shadow of the trees seem familiar as it covers a part of my face, yet it is disconcerting to see that these trees are quite different from the ones I was accustomed to. The trees in forks were usually covered in moss and are taller and greener than I remember.

Bothered by this, I reached up to cover my eyes.

I was lying down, it seemed, with no recollection as to how I got here. I bolted upright in a sitting position, a movement considered too fast for a human but not as fast for an immortal. I looked around at the unfamiliar forest in confusion.

 _Where am I?_

It must have been a dream. The forest seemed too lovely enough to be real. I stood up, looking at my feet and noticing that it was bear. I had no shoes on, and I was wearing a simple long sleeved night gown that I was sure my aunt laid down for me to wear.

 _That's right! Aunt Alice gave me this night gown._ Happy that I could finally recall a memory, I touched the ruffles and ribbon at my collar. It felt smooth against my fingers. If this was really a dream it seemed real. I decided to walk around and see the place, the rock and dirt not hurting my bear feet, I skipped and twirl around the small clearing.

After a few long time of wandering I started noticing something. I was feeling a bit tired and thirsty. Hungry even. I listened around me for any living creatures to hunt. I sense a faint footsteps of a small herbivore nearby and I smell its blood. I hear the wings of the birds' right above me. I feel myself positioning into a crouch as I give into the hunt, before realizing something fairly obvious.

I snapped my eyes open with a realization that this was just far too real. The scent was far too real, the sound of their heartbeat was far too real and more importantly my thirst was far too real for this whole thing to be just a dream.

I whirled around in panic and stare at the sky, the sun was on its way to the west, preparing to set. Just then a screeching sound of an animal came from the forest behind me, startling me. I started walking back to where I woke up earlier, afraid of the unknown.

 _Where was I?_ And more importantly, _why was I alone?_

I was never left alone. Never. Even when I slept, I'm still surrounded by my big family, humans and immortals alike. It doesn't make sense that I would be left behind here in the middle of nowhere. My Mother and Father would be worried. Jacob would be furious. Thinking of Jacob, I started running. He won't be able to stay calm without me. _Goodness_ , my whole family would be in utter panic once they realize I was gone. I have never been out of their sight before.

I was back where I woke up earlier in a matter of seconds. Looking around, I can't figure out how I would be able to come back home. I have no knowledge of this place, I don't have any memory of how I came here to help me find my way back, no lingering scent of a trail to follow and I realize with a pang of fear that I also have no one at the moment.

I was all alone.

I felt myself whimper. The feeling of being lost and alone was overwhelming and new that it is frightening to me. Even though I had a body of a thirteen year old and my mind seemed to comprehend like an adult, I was still just in my fourth year of existence. Still quite young. There's still so much I don't know in the world. Like for instance, what should I do now? I've never been lost before and I haven't been thought yet on what to do in case it happens.

The sun was starting to set, giving off a cover of darkness in the forest that is slightly unnerving. It wouldn't be right to stay here, it will be dark soon.

Closing my eyes, I started to think. _What would Dad do?_

Knowing my Father, I know for certain that he wouldn't whimper in the woods alone. He would be his rational self. He would take a moment to breathe, so I did. He would be calm, so I was. And he would think of a solution on the given situation. I heightened my senses, heard the sounds surrounding me and smelled the scents that the wind brought to me . . . my mind raced with different ideas.

Just then, I smelled it. Humans, approximately two and a half miles away. I opened my eyes, blinking. It could be a town, or a small city. I could find help there and probably a phone to contact home. A new sense of calm and hope rushed me to take a leap through the trees and run as fast as I could towards the scent of humans.

My feet barely touched the grass as I raced out of the woods. I reached the end of the trees in a matter of minutes, slowing down, I walked out of the darkness. Breathing hard, I look upon the edge of town that lay a few yards from where I stood. The first thing I noticed was the flock of sheep, kept in a wooden railing joining an old looking hut that breathes smoke in its chimney.

I gave a pondering stare at the view, the house was pretty enough, it was actually kind of _cute_. Something out of a story book or a history book. It was my first time seeing something like it and so I was unaware of my pacing feet as I walked across the field towards the edge of town. The smell of humans was strong and welcoming.

A sudden movement gave me a halt.

A young man, came into my line of sight as he stepped outside the hut. He was probably in his late teens and he was, in no way I could described, wearing the most peculiar of clothing. Aside from the dirt that somehow covered every part of him, he was wearing a different kind of pants from what I've seen people usually wear. His coat was over sized, as if it didn't belong to him and his hat was so old fashioned that it wouldn't be proper to wear it in public.

As I scrutinized him, his gaze landed on mine and I saw his bored expression change to surprise and bewilderment. I bit my lip as he refrain from moving. My small movement somehow soothed his expression. Remembering my agenda, I started skipping like a thirteen year old human child. A movement that usually puts Grandpa Charlie at ease whenever I come visit him. As I close the distance between us, I recall that speaking loudly usually makes human comfortable, and I have to be extra careful for this will be my first encounter with a human who isn't family or friend.

"Excuse me sir." I said carefully as I stop a few feet in front of him, ignoring the scent of the farm animals. "I'm wondering if you have a telephone inside."

He blinked in his silence, after a few seconds he recovered and spoke. At this moment, the sound of anyone's voice should have calmed me.

It didn't.

"There be no telephone in these area little miss." He breathed. "If you're in search of those telephones, you'll need to go into town." I stared in wonder. That sort of speech was a clincher. My advance mind raced with different thoughts, solidifying my theory.

"I'm sorry but, may I ask what date is today?" I asked, palms sweating. He gave a skeptic look before speaking.

"It's the first day of the week little miss, a Monday. The last Monday of July." He announced, taking a step closer to me. I shook my head towards him and pushed myself further.

"I meant what year is it?" My lips pressed in a tight line, awaiting his answer.

"My-my, it is understandable for someone to forget the day, but very unusual for someone to forget the year." He said with deep scowl on his face. His concern showing. "It's 1922, miss."

My gaze settled on the ground beneath his feet as I repeated his words in my head.

"1922" I whispered in a shaky breath.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to you miss?" He started to ask. His face was less startled now, showing more concern than fear. Walking out of the woods in a night gown probably wasn't a good idea. To this young man, I could have been a ghost.

"I was lost." I told him, which is actually true. "I had no way back home" I said sadly, feeling helpless at the moment. The young man continued asking me questions. Mostly regarding my attire and my bear feet and how I came about his backyard. I was careful with my answers, answering with a simple "Yes" and "No".

This whole thing isn't real! This type of things just doesn't happen. Even living in a world full of mythical creatures and being one, this is still too far fetch. I refuse to accept that I was somehow transported into the past. I can't think of any logical way for me to be here. It's just not possible for me not to be in Forks and that everyone I know was either not alive yet or far away from me. I refuse to feel so alone and weak. I have to be strong, Dad would want me to be.

 _There has to be a way._

"You'll need to change if you'll be searchin' for your Mother in town. Night clothes isn't really proper little miss." He commented with a sheepish smile as he loaded some produce in his bulky wagon. "I'll be heading to town m'self to pick up my mother from the tailors. I'll find you something to wear and you can come with me." I watch him scurry into his house and was out in a minute carrying a worn-out coat and a pair of slippers that are a bit large for me.

"Thank you." Touched by his kindness, I recall I hadn't even took the time to ask him his name, he beat me to it.

"You must tell me your name little miss." His smile was charming that it didn't sound demanding at all. He reminded me of Uncle Jasper, without the southern accent of course.

"Renesmee" I said as I took the coat and footwear from him. He guided me towards his wagon and waited for me to finish putting on the shoes.

"Renezmay? That seems too old of a name for someone quite young." He said, finding it funny. He thought my name was too old, that made me smile.

"You can call me Nessie. It's my nickname." I gave a soft laughter remembering all the commotion my name did to my family. Jacob had given me the name and my mother didn't like it one bit.

"Uh . . . nickname?" He asked, his face blank. I blushed at the slip. Did he even know what a nickname was? I was quick to think of a question.

"What is your name?" He blinked and smiled again before grasping my forearm as he helped me climbed the front of his wagon, behind the horse. I tried to stop myself from sharing a vision but I something still slip as I graze my skin against his. He saw a glimpse of my discomfort, along with a feeling of helplessness. I didn't know what he thought of it, if he thought it was weird, he didn't mention.

"I'm Travis." He sighed his name, his eyes glassy as he stare at me. After a long look he muttered ' _we'll get you home_ ' with a stiff nod and a look of bewilderment.

Travis spoke of town as we started to move away from his property. He talked about his mother's friends in the tailor's shop that knew almost everyone in town. He told me that they could help me get home and that I shouldn't be scared. I _was_ scared. It was an understatement, I _was terrified_. I try to conceal it because I know that if I were to admit it to myself, I would cry instantly. I would cry for my mom and be the four year old that I knew I was. And I don't want that, I want to be braver.

The ride to town took almost an hour that by the time we reached the plaza, it was already dark. The whole ride, I tried ignoring the scent of the animal in front of me. I am thirsty, and hungry all at the same time. A simple reminder that this is indeed reality. That thought alone made me lose my appetite. I was thankful for the coat Travis lent me, it was chilly tonight.

Speaking to Travis was easy, he didn't pry much and he seemed to enjoy the silence. He was occasionally peering sideways to look at me, checking if I was still there I assumed. He had that look that told me that he thinks he's hallucinating. As if I would disappear into thin air when as we reach the populated area. Travis jumped down to the pavement as the horse did a loud stop in front of a shop, he reached out his left hand towards me and hesitantly, I took it. He needed the touch. To confirm that I was warm and very much alive.

"It's getting late, we should hurry so that you can get home at once." He mumbled with a frown as I nodded in agreement. He took me inside to a warm dress shop that showcases beautiful fabrics and quite frankly, the most elaborate dresses and skirts I've seen. Everything was perfectly stitched, every detail and design was intricate that it was truly pleasing to the eye. Even for a child like me. It was vivid and colorful, the ornaments, the fabric and the accessories too.

 _So this is the style in favor during the 1920's._

"What brings a little miss at my shop at this hour?" The plump woman behind the desk asked in a voice laced with sugar. I gave her a polite smile and she had to catch a breath. "My! What a sweetheart!" Her voice draw quite a few stares from the woman behind the curtains.

"Travis what did you?!" A more stern woman came from behind the shelf and gave me an unwelcomed glance. "Who is this little girl?" Travis shifted uncomfortably in front of me.

"This is Renesmee, she was lost and I was trying to help her find her way back home." Travis told them. I was grateful he didn't mention the fact that I stumbled into their backyard from the woods. That would have been too weird.

"Awwww the poor angel!" One woman from behind Travis's mother sighed. Then came the voices of the women that happened to be observing us the moment we stepped into the door.

"How was she separated from her family?"

"-she doesn't look like she's from around here-"

"Oh swoon! We would know if she's from around here with a face like that-"

"Have her go to the police station, they'll escort her to-"

"-oh such an angel with that face and hair. . "

Travis took my wrist and pulled me forward towards his mother and the plump woman beside her. Travis' mom was still giving me a stern look and I had to swallow. She gave me one simple question. She asked the family name of my father. I blinked and took a couple of seconds to gather my thoughts. Did Dad go by the name of Edward Masen Jr. during these times? Or was he Edward Cullen now? I couldn't asked them both names because that would be suspicious. And if they did know him, it would be dangerous to say that he was my father because he was physically seventeen years old. I have to keep him safe.

"My brother. . . . my brother's name is Edward Cullen." I spoke softly, choosing the latter name. Few of the women gasped, and continued their whispering.

"Now I see the resemblance." The plump woman sighed in admiration. "I didn't know young Edward had a younger sister."

Relief hit me, the size of wrecking balls.

"He's here?" My voice high and eager.

"Yes." Travis' mom said dryly. "He attends the academy down the street. But it would be hard to locate him right about now." Her words started a new chatter for the women behind them.

"That's right, it's the school break."

"-not to mention it's dark now and nobody really knows where the Cullens live-"

"-but isn't Dr. Cullen working the night shift in the Hospital these days?"

"-ahhhhh Dr. Cullen. . . "

"Actually, he would be on his way to the hospital right about now."

"-you would know, you were practically stalking the poor Doctor-"

"-oh good heavens Martha, have you _seen_ the Doctor?"

That was all it took for me to gasp loudly before saying 'Thank You' to Travis for all his help and bolting out the door in a split second. I tried my best to run in a human pace. The people walking the street were giving concerned glances as I ran swiftly in my big slippers and coat. I could hear Travis yelling my name behind me, but I had to run. The idea that my Grandfather was close by pushed me to go further without looking back. I breathe the air around me, trying to locate his scent as I look over the different buildings in search of the Hospital. It took me less than ten minutes to locate the street where it was, and then a sudden breeze came that alerted me of his presence.

 _He's here!_

His scent. The unmistakably sweet smell of flowers mixed with the smell of incense surge through me in a familiar way. My eyes reacted from the scent and I saw him then and there. He was wearing a dark brown coat and a simple hat as he walked gracefully on the side walk nearing the Hospital. His briefcase was on his right as he lift his left hand to look at his watch. He was as youthful and as handsome now as he was in my time. His godlike beauty frozen. I could feel my lips turning up into a smile in genuine relief.

Then I was running again.

I ran towards him in the most human way I could manage at my current state. I crossed the street in a matter of seconds. His gold eyes still looking ahead, not seeing me. He probably couldn't smell me either for I was too down wind. He was almost at the entrance of the E.R. when I lost my remaining control.

"Grandpa!" I cried in relief as his eyes found mine. His face swiftly turned from calm to surprise to intrigue as I closed the distance between us. He stopped breathing and I could see his golden eyes went wide as his pupils dilate in wonder. I crashed into him, full force and he didn't stumble. My arms wrapped around his waist as I burry my face on his stomach.

The feeling of a cold body, like a cool stone layered with fabric, brought back a familiar sensation that made me more homesick. I could feel my eyes glistening. All the worry that I felt in the woods, the fear that I held back as I went hereto town and the feeling of loneliness as I realized that I had no one a few hours ago should have been gone now as I held grandpa in my arms. But sadly, it only resurfaced.

I felt his cold hands touch my shoulder softly. Waiting for me to look up or speak. It took a few moments for me to unlock may hold on his waist to look up at his face. His brows were furrowed and his eyes were very concerned as he saw the tears pooling in mine. His mouth opened slightly, about to speak but somehow a bit lost for words. I shook my head as I wiped my eyes, not wanting to worry him. He'd be heartbroken to see me cry, and I wouldn't want him to feel that way.

"I'm sorry. I'm alright, I promise." I gave a soft smile to reassure him. But his expression didn't change at all.

"Child-" The first word he spoke was both lovely and frightening. Lovely because I was hearing his voice and it felt wonderful to hear him speak to me. I know that only he would sound like that. Only he would speak as softly like that. It made me less homesick. But it was the word he used that made me terribly worried. Grandpa would never address me that way. He would call me Nessie, Renesmee, love, sweetheart, honey but not child. Child is just not personal enough. "-are you sure you are alright?"

I tried to speak but it's as if something was stuck in my throat. He placed the back of his palm on my cheek in a doctorly way. Feeling my high temperature, his face grew more concern. He kneeled down on one foot to level with me, looking me in the eye. His blonde hair barely visible under his stiff hat but was kind enough to peek beside his pale ears. I knew that if he had his mini flashlight close at hand, I would be under its faint light right about now. It was normal for him to check my well-being, being a doctor and all, but somehow he's touch and stare was different. Like I was just a random patient.

I realized with pang of sadness that he didn't even muttered my name in relief just as I did with him. A gentle tear slipped down my face. With his hand still on my cheek, he saw a glimpse of what I was feeling. My emotions stirred inside me and his mouth fell as his breathing stopped. He looked like he choked on sadness and pain.

"You don't know me . . . do you?" As I said it out loud, the words hurt me more than I thought they would. I saw his pained expression, he looked like he wanted to say _Yes_ to keep me from hurting, like it hurt him that I was hurt. But he could not lie.

"I'm having the hardest time placing you." His words were careful and gently as he held me at arm's length, his hands grasping my shoulders. Desperately, I reached out to touch his face and filled him with every memory I had of him.

"My goodness, what was that?" He asked shocked of what he saw.

"Please, believe me. I know you." I pleaded, letting a few more tears escape as I leaned forward for a tight embrace. Once again he stopped breathing, the intimate contact surprising him yet again. I could feel the cold skin of his neck against my cheek. "Please remember me. I don't know what to do or where to go." I whispered in a shaky voice.

 _Grandpa, Grandpa it's me!_

"Believe me child, I would not be able to forget such loveliness if I saw one." I feel his hand rubbing my back in a soothing manner that humans use to calm a child. What he said was true, he won't be able to forget, he has a perfect memory, even after centuries of living. "But if you say you know me, I'll believe you." Those words made me open my eyes and took a step back to look at him.

"I do." I told him. And he gave an expression filled with awe. Like he was seeing an angel or if I'm being logical, maybe he was seeing my father, his son. "You are Carlisle Cullen. You are loving, compassionate and God fearing. You are very passionate with helping everyone and keeping them alive." I wonder what else I could say to prove my point. I can't ramble about me being from the future and all that, he would think I'm crazy. But how could I explain this whole thing to him? I guess I would just have to wait for the right time. I also decided against speaking about my being half vampire and half human, not until we're safely inside. "You'll help me. Not just because it's the right thing to do, but also because you care."

He gave me a long look of amazement as he thought things through. I waited for his response biting my lower lip and drying my eyes. He nodded slightly before standing up with a small smile on his pink lips and looking past me into the street. His expression unreadable.

"Do you know that person?" I looked past my shoulder to follow his gaze. Travis stood at the corner of the street underneath a lamp post. His expression was a mixture of worry and relief.

"That's Travis. He helped me get here so I could find you." I informed Grandpa. "Would it be okay if go there and tell him that I'm safe now? Just for a few seconds." I asked softly. He gave me a touched look before smiling.

"Of course." He whispered. I whirled around to run towards Travis. He met me half way, curiosity visible on his face.

"You didn't tell me you were Dr. Cullen's niece." He breathed, fog coming out of his mouth. "I could have taken you straight to the hospital."

 _I didn't know he would be here._ Oh how I wish I could explain. But it would stir up more suspicions.

"I'm sorry I took much of your time. But really, thank you Travis." I removed the coat from my back and started removing the shoes as well when he stop me.

"Keep the shoes, you shouldn't walk barefoot Renesmee." He smirked. "I'm starting to think you sleepwalked all the way into our house."

I smiled, genuinely. He caught his breath.

"Thank you." As I push the folded coat towards him, I squeezed his hands lightly, showing him just how thankful I am through my gift. After that, I faced Grandpa again, afraid he'd disappear if I look away too long. I ran back to him, his golden eyes never leaving my small form.

"Shall we go in then?" He asked softly as I stop in front of him. I answered him by intertwining my hand into his. Surprised, again by my boldness, he blinked for a few seconds before taking a step forward. We entered the hospital together, me taking full steps beside him. It's not the first time we did this, we've entered the hospital hand and hand dozens of time before. But now being in the past, I have a feeling it feels just as new to me as it did to him.

* * *

Let me know what you think. I can't get this idea for a story off of my head. I kept imagining it. I'm glad i wrote it and i hope you like it as well. I'm sorry for the possible grammatical errors, i'm still working on my Englishand I hope you can excuse those errors for now as i work hard to be better.

Kate =}


End file.
